Black Revelation
by blackcat999
Summary: You know how it feels when someone trusts you so much, that you know everything about them, their favorite foods, birthday, even the next thing they'll say. So how does it feel when everything they've said to you...is a lie. A CP9 story.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Revelation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

Sapphire eyes opened, slowly taking in light. They turned to their left. A boy wrapped in bandages was fighting another in green spandex. _'Bushy Brows?'_ The eyes turned to a groan further to their left. A pink-head sat upright holding on to a badly bruised arm. Her face was covered in dirt, blood, and multiple bruises. _'Sakura-chan!'_ A loud thud was heard. The spandex wearing boy was on the ground clutching a bleeding ear. _'Lee!'_he looked forward to see the pink-head standing to battle the bandaged boy along with two other genin. _'No! No! She'll die at this rate. I need...no chakra!'_he looked up again to see the girl being pummeled by a boy with lopsided hair. _'Damn! I'll have to use __**those**__...'_

Sakura crashed into the ground. She looked up at Zaku, he was charging a greater deal of chakra into his hands. "Oh no."

Zaku smirked at his prey's fear. "That's right! I'm gonna blow you and your teammates away in one shot, you little bitch!" He began to laugh maniacally. "Die! **Zankyoku**-!"that was all he could say. An extremely powerful blade of pure wrathful energy collided into the boy's side. He was slammed into a boulder, a large slash across his abdomen. A bloody gash sat on his forehead.

Naruto stood off to the to the side with a scowl on his face. His expression deepened as Zaku tried to stand."**Rankyaku!**"he brought his leg up as fast and hard as he could, letting out a harsh yell while doing so. The result was a jagged blade of energy shooting at the defenseless boy.

Zaku let out a cry of pain as he was once again hit, a large slash from his left shoulder to his right hip began furiously spouting blood.

Sakura stared at Naruto amazed at such a strong technique. Not even one of Sasuke's techniques could cost that amount of damage. "Woah..."was all that came from her mouth.

Shikimaru sat in a pack of bushes with his teammates, Ino and Choji. All in unison they said, "Holy crap."

Naruto inclined his head to the right. Both Zaku's teammates staring at him; Dosu was amused, Kin not so much. He glared at them and whispered, "**Soru**."

Kin blanched when Naruto suddenly disappeared. "What th-" "**Rankyaku**." She was hit from behind. Her entire body had been lifted off the ground and was being forced forward. _'So fast...'_ She collided with a tree next to Zaku.

Dosu wasted no time on his assault; he had seen what this kid could do, he wasn't gonna go down like his teammates. He sped forward, "Try my melody arm!"he pulled back his right sleeve to show a metallic piece of equipment attached to his arm, he prepared to swing.

"I don't think so! **Rankyaku: Sen!**" Naruto jabbed his foot forward. Instead of the curved blade like before, a straight line blasted through the air. It struck the metal on Dosu's arm, destroying it. The destruction didn't stop there, no, it pierced Dosu's wrist and continued on to a tree, a large explosion was heard as the large object collapsed to the ground. It was fell centimeters from Kin's downed body.

The sound nin gripped his arm. "It's clear that you've won,"he grimaced at the pain shooting through his body "th-this little skirmish of ours..."he moved to both his teammates, heaving Zaku onto his back and balancing Kin on his shoulder. "I'll leave you our scroll, in return we'll leave."he dropped an Earth scroll on the ground. "We won't even look back."

Naruto sneered at him. "Give us both your scrolls." How stupid did he think he was?

The boy murmured something incoherent, but complied. A Heaven scroll joined the Earth. "There."

The blonde's blue eyes became icy, "Now leave before I change my mind and kill you." Dosu wasted no time, he jumped into the trees and took off. The boy rubbed his face wearily, he had shown two of his most secret techniques. He looked to his pink-haired teammate. "You alright?"

Sakura stared dumbly at her blonde friend, hashing it out with her inner-self about what to say. "Ah...uh...y-you...um..."she continued, pitifully, for minutes before a loud shout was heard.

"Holy crap, Naruto that was freakin' awesome!"Choji hopped out of his team's bushes, ignoring their curses, and proceeded to walk to Naruto. "Man...those moves that you used were so powerful."

Naruto sighed, he mumbled quietly "I knew I should have just done nothing." An arm was thrown around his shoulder. Shikamaru stood next to him sighing.

"Choji, don't go shouting so loudly."

"Huh, why not?"

Shikamaru sighed again, as if giving a reasonable explanation took too much energy. "Naruto was thought to be the dead-last, those moves were extremely powerful, he must have trained hard and long to perform them. In a nutshell, Naruto has kept those techniques secret for a reason. Even if we can't stop them, we still hold an advantage over him knowing that he can do them."

Naruto took that as an insult. "Now hold on! I have many more techniques other than those, and many variations of them. Since you don't know the others, and their variations, you don't hold a candle over me!"

Shikamaru lightly slapped him across the back of his head. "You dimwit, even if we don't know the others, we now know that you have more than those two skills."

"You have more?"Choji was absolutely astounded, "Naruto, man, you've got to show me!"

Naruto growled at the both of them. "There's no way that I'm..."

As the three boys had their reunion, Ino tended to Sakura's hair. "So, all this time you knew Naruto was stronger than he let on."she continued to trim even as the pink-head turned to look at her.

"What? No."she looked back at her teammate, who was fighting over a bag of chips with Choji. "Just like you guys, this is my first time seeing him use those moves." Ino made a humming sound behind her. "What is it?"

"Well,"Ino mulled over what _not_ to say as she finished her job, "do you think he doesn't trust you guys? Not that I'm saying he doesn't! But...it really isn't like him, the Naruto that we know would go around bragging about any knew jutsu that he'd learn. And for him not to brag to his teammates or sensei, who he wants to impress, is just plain weird, no?"

A worried expression came over her face. "Well I guess you could be right..."

"Ino! Let's go, it looks like everything is fine."Shikamaru stood on a tree branch with Choji.

Ino was startled "Why do we have to leave already? I haven't seen Sasuke-kun yet."

Shikamaru sighed, muttering "troublesome" under his breath. "I checked on him already. He's just sleeping right now, let's go. We have to get to the tower."

Ino frowned, but conceded. "Fine."she turned to Sakura. "You better make sure Sasuke's fine, or you'll be in a world of pain."Weird way of saying goodbye, but hey, Ino was weird. She jumped into the trees and ran off with her team.

Sakura sighed, she stood and began to walk to Naruto. On her way she noticed the green boy gone. "Where's Lee?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "You didn't notice? His teammates came and woke him up."

"Oh..."she rubbed her arm nervously, she didn't feel all that confident about asking Naruto about what he did, that little talk that she had with Ino had really demoralized her. Was she not truly trustworthy?"Naruto."

He stared at her with his once again bright eyes, "Hmmm?"the innocence that filled them made Sakura feel even worst.

Before any words could come from the girl's mouth, a thumping noise was heard.

A strained moan called from the hollow of the tree that Sasuke was left in. "Sakura..." Sakura along with Naruto ran to the tree, what they saw left them in shock.

Sasuke crawled out of the tree thinner, shorter, and a whole lot curvier. "Sasuke..."

Naruto stared at his teammate. _'She couldn't have...could she? There's no way that they should be here...'_ He turned his attention to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, did Sasuke eat any kind of funny looking fruit?"

Sakura looked absolutely confused. "No. I didn't feed Sasuke anything, and I haven't seen Sasuke eat any fruit since we've been here..."the suddenly hit her head. "Something must have happened when that Orochimaru-guy bit Sasuke!"

Naruto looked rather relieved, but not fully.

Sasuke sat on his, now her, bum, legs spread and rubbing her head. "What are you guys talking about?"she stood up, and her face was quickly planted into the ground. She pushed herself up and began to grope her chest. "What the hell?"she felt two large mounds. Sasuke tore off her shirt to better see what happened to her.

Sakura blushed and turned to face the opposite direction. Naruto continued to stare at his teammates chest, his nose leaking a river of blood and a large grin plastered on his face. "I like this Sasuke."

A loud girlish shriek filled the air.

* * *

Kakashi sat in a longue filled with other jonin, waiting for all teams to reach the tower, reading a book, and for no real reason his eye turned into an upside-down U.

Asuma, who sat next to the man, was confused in this sudden change of behavior. "What's up, Kakashi?"

He turned to his friend with the same look on his face. "I don't know. I just feel like I should be happy for Naruto right now."

* * *

An entire eight hours had passed, the team of three sat near a stream. Sakura looking between her teammates. Sasuke tending to a fire with a large scowl on her face. Naruto frowning, his left eye big and black.

While trying to console Sasuke, Naruto's hand had 'accidently' squeezed one of her new breast. It was quickly followed by Naruto getting the beating of a lifetime, not by Sakura ,but by Sasuke. The girl later bound her breast with a roll of bandages, figuring that the "damn things" caused too many problems.

Sasuke stopped her tending of the flames and glared at the blonde across from her. "Dobe, go catch some fish."

Naruto scratched his head with a small frown, "Well you see, I can't really swim. If I'm in water I sink like a boulder."

Sasuke looked at him, disbelieving what he just said. "What? I remember in Nami, when we got sensei out of that giant bubble, you were in the water."

Naruto nodded. "That's right. Someone that I know put a special seal on my clothes, so if I were to ever fall into any water I'd float, so long as I'm wearing these clothes."Sasuke looked peeved, most likely because he had made some level of sense.

"Well find away around it, I can't go in the water...for obvious reasons."she glared at him at the last part. "And Sakura can't go, if I'm going to be stuck like this I need to do some learning, besides, you'd probably try to rape us."

Naruto sighed, he was defeated. He probably would. "Fine."he moved behind a large set of rocks.

Sasuke ignored the noise that Naruto made. She turned her attention to Sakura. "Thanks."

Sakura was startled at what the Uchiha said. "For what?"

Sasuke prepared to raise her shirt, but stopped herself, remembering what happened last time. "Thanks for the advice on keeping these damn things down."

Sakura sweat dropped, _'Any other girl would be happy boobs like that, I know I would.'_ "Oh, no problem at all."

Sasuke sighed. "It's going to be hard explaining this to everyone else, in actuality, I'm surprised you two took it so well."Sasuke turned to the direction Naruto had went. "Especially Naruto, he's really surprised me."

Sakura looked dejectedly at the ground, "He's surprising everyone today..."

Sasuke, not knowing everything that happened with the sound-nin, looked rather confused. "Huh?"

"I'm back!"Naruto strolled pass his two teammates with what looked like twenty-eight fish.

Sasuke took notice of the large number and glared. "I thought you said that you couldn't swim."it wasn't a question, no, not at all.

"I can't."

Sasuke continued to stare at him, he just stood there. She turned her head with a sigh of "Whatever..."

After roasting the fish Sasuke and Naruto proceeded to dig in like no tomorrow. Sakura sat nibbling on her first piece. She was absolutely astounded. _'I can't believe it. Sasuke doesn't even seem to care that much about being a girl. I know if I were turned into a boy...I don't even want to think about it.'_ She turned her attention to her blonde haired teammate, an instant feeling of dread falling on her. _'Oh, Naruto. I hope what Ino said wasn't right, I don't want you to not trust us. Why don't you trust us...but...maybe it's our fault. We haven't been real friends to you.'_her hand left her lap and began caressing the blonde's cheek.

Naruto, even though confused, did nothing to stop her. In fact, he was quietly encouragingher with soft purrs. Both his teammates couldn't hold their laughs. Seeing their hyperactive teammate acting so much like a fat cat was incredibly funny.

Once the fish had been eaten and discarded all three took a relaxing position. Sasuke and Sakura leaning against a large boulder and Naruto lying across both their laps, still purring in content as their hands combed through his hair and massaged his cheeks.

High in a tree sat Kabuto, he watched the trio in hopes that they would do something foolish, as they were doing now, sleeping. As he began to pounce his body froze. Staring at him as if he stood in plain sight was Naruto. His blue eyes carrying some kind of perverse killing intent within them. Naruto didn't trust him at all, he knew that Kabuto wasn't what he seemed, and he knew if he went down there trouble would occur. So he didn't. The spectacle wearing teen turned and began his trek back to his team.

His eyes narrowed, "Uzumaki Naruto."he didn't like that boy, he would kill him. When Orochimaru's plans come to culmination he'll slit his throat.

* * *

Naruto yawned as his team came to the front doors of the tower. It was 9:48, the fifth day of the exam, morning. They had taken their time until an hour ago, when that strange mark on Sasuke's neck began acting up. Sasuke currently rested on his back with her arms around his neck, sleeping. He easily nudged the large iron door open with his foot.

Upon entering the room he noticed totally void of anything. "Should we open the scrolls now?"he received a nod, he woke his other teammate before taking out both the Heaven and Earth scrolls. He handed one to Sakura and took a deep breath. "Okay, on the count of three..."

"One."they began in unison.

"Two."

"Three."they tore open the scrolls, a white hazy smoke began to pour out. Alarmed, they both threw them to the other side of the room. As the clouds converged a loud chuckle was heard.

"Congratulations!"as the smoke cleared a man with his hair in a ponytail and a scar on his nose could be seen.

"Sensei?"Sakura asked, bewildered at the sight of her old academy instructor.

"Hai."he looked at a watch on his wrist, he let out a groan, "It's great that you've passed the second portion of the exams, but we have to leave. The other teams will be gathering in only a few minutes. Come on, I'll bring you to the arena."he was obviously too focused on getting everyone to the arena, or else he would have noticed Sasuke's change.

They reached a large room, genin were lined up, jonin and the Hokage stood on a large platform. Sasuke looked down and began brooding, trying to look as normal as possible. They were ushered into a single file line.

A pale man with a nasty cough looked over to the late genin, "Very nice for you to come. As I said before, there are too many genin here. In order to lessen our numbers a preliminary shall be held."Sasuke groaned, she didn't really want to do _anything_ right now, "Your names shall appear on the screen behind me. We are about to begin, if you wish to quit say so now."

Kabuto raised his hand, the smile of a fake on his face. "I don't believe I have what it takes to continue, my teammates shall go on without me."

The pale man nodded, "Fine, anyone else?"no one said a word. Sakura, who was going to raise her hand, was stopped by Sasuke, an angry glare made her think twice. "Now, let us begin."

Everyone looked up towards the large screen, names flashing back and forth, until it stopped.

On the screen, clear as day, read, **INUZUKA KIBA VS UZUMAKI NARUTO**.

Naruto groaned, this just wasn't his day.

* * *

**So I'm stopping here. Next chapter, Naruto versus Kiba. Don't worry, Sasuke won't stay hidden for too long.**

**Rankyaku - Storm Leg**

**Rankyaku: Sen - Storm Leg: Line**

**Soru- Shave**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Ass Wolf/Crazy Blonde**

**A/N: Yep, it's been awhile, but here is the new chapter, I hope I can get some reviews. I do have a few hits, but I like to know what others think of my work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

"Yahoo,"Kiba yelled in excitement, "not only are we in the first match, but we're fighting the dead-last too! Lucky break today, eh Akamaru?"

Naruto looked over at the dog-boy, annoyance clear in his face. "Hey shut up, dog-breath! You're not beating me as easily as you think."

An uneasy silence fell over as Gekko instructed the others to leave the arena.

"If you're both ready, let us start this match,"the jonin looked at both boys. Kiba sporting a toothy grin, flexing his claws and chuckling, as Akamaru hopped down from his head. Naruto stared at the duo with a look of concentration on his face.

'_What am I going to do?'_Naruto thought grimly, _'I can't use the __**rokushiki**__ here. I only used them in the forest because there was no other choice...'_ he glanced up at team ten. _'Shikamaru and the rest wouldn't say anything if they knew it was important to me,'_he looked at his team, _'and I haven't even heard a word from Sakura. I wont use them, I'll beat Kiba without them. I have enough chakra for maybe five clones max. I can win...'_

* * *

Sakura watched Naruto nervously. She knew he wouldn't use them. Those techniques from before.

If they were used Kiba would be taken out incredibly fast, because he had no idea about them and because they packed a lot of power. And, from what she had seen, need absolutely _no_ chakra. She didn't know how, when, or where Naruto had learned them, but he did. They were his biggest secrets, just their being seen could destroy everything he had built.

She looked at Sasuke, Kakashi was close to her, really close. He looked as if he were trying to shield her from anyone else's view. _'He knows.'_she thought. Kakashi had seen Sasuke's slight differences and had known of the gender bending, maybe not exactly how it had happened, but he had the gist of it.

She looked back at the arena and saw the fight about to begin. "Good luck..."

* * *

Naruto had heard Sakura's voice and released a sigh. _'I'm going to need it.'_

"Ready,"Hayate jumped back to his spot near the Hokage, "begin!"

Naruto wasted no time in his attack on the Inuzuka, dashing to the left, he immediately threw three shuriken at the dog-boy. They were unnaturally fast, faster even when the throw is enhanced with chakra, and made a whistling noise as they cut through the air.

His smile fell and his eyes widened. Kiba jumped to his left as fast as he could, but could not avoid being grazed. He heard a loud crack, and looked up to see the shuriken more than halfway embedded into the stone wall.

Naruto, along with most of the room's occupants stared at the projectiles he had thrown. "Guess I put a little too much power into that, eh?"he joked.

Kiba, not liking to be embarrassed, growled at his opponent. He stood and motioned for Akamaru, he began to shuffle through his equipment pouch, "You're gonna wish you'd hadn't had done that dead-last,"he brought out two soldier pills and swallowed one before tossing the other to Akamaru.

Sensing something bad about to happen, Naruto brandished a kunai and sped forward to attack.

Akamaru, now an angry blood red leaped at the blonde, his teeth sank into the blonde's wrist. Not a second went by before he exploded into smoke. The real Naruto came out from the smoke, giving a kick to the dog while it was still in mid-air. He went flying before smacking into a wall and sliding to the floor. The dog slowly stood and limped back to his owner.

"How about quitting before you end up like your puppy, Kiba? I'm not interested in beating on a flea infested mutt."

Kiba, not amused, just ignored the blonde as he went through a series of hand seals. "**Shikyaku no jutsu**!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Kiba began to grow more feral, his nails extending to claw like length, his canines growing longer, and his pupils tightening. He looked absolutely beastly.

He began a new chain of seals before hunching over, Akamaru jumped onto his back and transformed into a perfect copy of himself. "**Jūjin Bunshin**!"

"Oh crap."Naruto, immediately not liking what he had seen, ran toward the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Kiba gave a wicked smile, "Don't think you can escape now, dead-last! **Gatsuga**!"both leaped into the air and began to spin wildly. They shot towards the blonde and hit him square on, but he, like the last, was a clone. No stopping, the two rushed towards the ceiling, crashing into it as a groan was heard.

Naruto fell, pretty banged up. While he was still in mid-air, the duo once again slammed into him, creating large gashes along his jacket. He was flipped over whilst in the air at least three more times before hitting the ground.

* * *

Sakura looked into the dazed eyes of Naruto, sincerely wanting him to fight with everything. Just then, he looked at her face, and some sort of defiance lit up in his eyes. He placed his hands against the floor and pushed himself up.

* * *

Kiba looked astounded as the blonde stood, staring at him with a mad look. The boy ground his teeth together, "You just don't know when to give up..." Without hesitation, Kiba and Akamaru began their jutsu again, "**Gatsuga**!"

Naruto pulled from his pocket a black ball, he slammed it into the ground, creating a black mist. As the two mini-tornadoes flew in, three loud thumps were heard.

Everyone stood silent as the smoke cleared. It wasn't too long before Akamaru's unconscious body was seen on the ground.

Both Kiba's looked shocked, before the other growled in anger, "You bastard! How dare you try to fool me!"he punched the other look-alike, resulting in another unconscious puppy. "W-what?!?"

The other puppy poofed out of existence as four clones delivered their most powerful kicks, sending Kiba into the air. "**U! ZU! MA! KI!**"they yelled as the real Naruto flew overhead. "**Naruto Rendan!**"he screamed before dropping his heel into Kiba's head. The boy landed ungracefully in a heap.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Finally,"he looked at the proctor's form. "Aren't you gonna call the match?"

"This ain't over, Uzumaki..."

Just as the blonde turned to Kiba's voice he was knocked back, into a wall.

He twisted around to see Kiba, in a now, monstrous, half-man half-wolf form.

His jacket was stretched to the seams by gigantic muscles, dark-grey fur covered most of his body. His claws had lengthened and turned black. He was more than three times his normal size.

"You ate one of the **akuma no mi**."

Kiba snapped his teeth in amusement, "Surprising that a loser like you would know about them. But it doesn't matter. There's no way you're gonna win now."

Naruto signed in annoyance, he had absolutely no chakra left, there was only one thing he could do...

Kiba began his attack, running much faster than before. He was prepared to deal a heavy punch to the blonde's stomach, and the hit landed. But, besides a grunt, the blonde hadn't budged.

* * *

Shock had spread through the arena, not just at the sight of Kiba's new look.

"How did he take that hit?"rang around the platform.

Sakura, thought ignorant to the blonde's powers, knew what was going on. "Kick his ass, Naruto!"she watched the fight nervously as confused stares fell upon her.

* * *

"How...?"

Naruto gave Kiba a wild grin. "**Tekkai**."getting a confused look, Naruto sighed and raised his finger. "**Shigan**."his finger shot into Kiba's chest, faster than a blink of the eye.

Howling in pain, Kiba shot back to the other side of the room. He placed a clawed hand over his wound. "What the hell was that?!?"

Naruto smirked at the boy's alarmed voice,"**Shigan**. A bullet isn't needed to pierce the human body." He disappeared with a whisper of "**Soru**."

Kiba glanced around the room, looking for his opponent, but was unable to find him.

"With leg strength explosive enough to seemingly cause one's body to 'disappear'..."he appeared before Kiba, shocking almost everyone. "We attack before even being noticed. **Shigan: Ouren**!"his finger stabbed the wolf boy multiple times, his hand flying faster than ever before.

As Kiba ran from the blonde, worry settled in as the sound of air being cut came to his ears. "**Rankyaku**!"

He was hurled from the ground as the blue blade hit his back. His body was planted into the wall before him. He had returned to his normal form, his unconscious body fell from the dented wall with a loud thud.

The Hokage had only a raised eyebrow, he looked extremely unsurprised. He looked at Gekko's rigid form. "Well?"

The sickly man jumped, "A-ah, yes. The match goes to, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The blonde walked up the stairs with a solemn look on his face, as if he had not just won an extremely one-sided match.

As he walked to his team nervous glances were thrown his way. Finally standing next to Kakashi, who was somewhat filled with apprehension, he began to speak.

"Sorry about that...you know, not telling you about the rokushiki."

"So that's what you call them. You have two more techniques that you haven't shown, then?"the blonde nodded. "Just out of curiosity,"Kakashi shrugged, "but did the Hokage teach those to you?"

Naruto, returning the gesture, gazed at the old man, "You could say that. I can't tell you that much about them though." He looked at Kiba and Akamaru being taken away on stretchers. "The akuma no mi aren't weak, if that's what you're thinking. He just couldn't successfully use his. There are more types too, they don't just allow you to turn into animals."

Kakashi nodded, having already known about the fruit. He said nothing, seeking to end their awkward conversation.

He was rewarded as the electronic screen began sorting through names again. It was only a few seconds before it stopped.

**UCHIHA SASUKE VS AKADO YOROI**

Sasuke, who had been staring at her blonde teammate for the longest, cursed lightly under her breath.

Naruto chuckled, "I bet he'll quit, if you flash him."he had taken in Kakashi's stance and knew, so he wasted no breath making his teammate blush.

With a quick punch to the jaw, she shut the blonde up. She walked with her head down, hoping no one saw her new body.

Upon reaching the arena below, she took in her opponent. With her knew body, he looked a lot bigger than he was.

The older genin scoffed, "Uchiha Sasuke, you don't look as tough as Kabuto said you were."

She suppressed a remark, not trusting her voice.

Gekko once again stood between two genin, "Ready,"and with another leap back, "begin!"

They both stood, unmoving, waiting for the other to move first. Yoroi quirked an eyebrow, "What's up with your body? You look a bit...different."

Jumping a bit at the comment, Sasuke took the initiative. She darted to the left, going through some hand seals. "**Katon: Gōkyakū no jutsu**!"a large fire ball came roaring from her mouth.

Yoroi dodged the attack, but not without a burn on his right hand. "Ah, you are strong. I'll have to give some effort." he did a few hand seals himself, "**Magen: Jigoku Kōka no jutsu**!"

There was the sound of crackling flames, Sasuke looked up to see a massive fire ball, larger than any she'd ever seen. _'That's too big. Something like that wouldn't only get me, it'd engulf the entire room. Genjutsu...'_ "Kai."

The technique was not released quick enough, as Yoroi came after her. He grabbed her shirt, ripping it away. The bandaging was shown. She was in so much shock, before she was able to move again, the boy grabbed her by the throat, hefting her up.

She gasped, feeling the last of her reserves being syphoned away.

The masked genin grinned, "You feel that? That's my chakra draining jutsu. I can take your chakra and use it as my own...but it doesn't look as though you have much left. Such a weak little Uchiha, a pathetic little--"Sasuke raised her foot, and without any mercy slammed it into the boy's balls.

All males, other than Gaara, winced at the boy falling to his knees, and unknowingly grabbed their own junk.

Naruto, holding his balls, couldn't help but say, "I really do feel sorry for that smug bastard. No one deserves anything like that..."

Sasuke stared at Yoroi downed for, whispering in a high-pitched voice, "I quit."

Gekko was once again baffled, and unable to move. Sasuke seeing the proctor in this state, looked around the arena, seeing everyone else also staring at her. "That's right, I'm a girl!"

Naruto folded his arms, wondering how she would explain this. _'Is she going to talk about the hebi-teme?'_

"And I've always been one."

Naruto stumbled, _"What the fuck?!?"_

Ignoring his outburst she continued, "I've been hiding that fact since I entered the academy, and now you know. So get used to it!"

She walked away, back to her team, with her nose high, and trying to ignore all the stares.

Sarutobi, now thoroughly confused, nudged Gekko. "Go on. Akado-san forfeited. Call the match."

Gekko nodded, "R-right! The match goes to, Uchiha Sasuke!"

As Sasuke made it to her team, the electronic board began to move again. It landed on, **NARA SHIKAMARU VS TSUCHI KIN**.

Naruto looked more than a little disappointed, he wanted something way more troublesome to come out of this.

"Wow, both you and Naruto hiding things from me? I'm very mad."said Kakashi, doing his best to sound surprised.

Sasuke, got what he meant, _'Very well played'_. She nodded, then turned to Naruto, "Give me your jacket, I need to cover up."

Naruto, gave a little glare, before adorning a fox like smirk. "Now wait a second. I'm not too sure that you're a girl."he placed his hand over one of her breast, getting a nasty glare from Sakura and screams of outrage among all the other females, "Maybe you can show me some 'proof'."

Sasuke, not looking fazed at the groping at all, slammed a fist into the blonde's face. She sighed as he writhed in pain on the ground, "Give me your jacket, dobe."

Not wanting to take another hit he quickly stripped himself of the article of clothing. He glared as the ebony-haired girl zipped up.

"The match goes to, Nara Shikamaru!"

Naruto looked down to see the sound kunoichi writhing on her side. It seemed that Shikamaru had found away to make her wound, that he had inflicted upon her, reopen.

**ABUMI ZAKU VS ABURAME SHINO**

Turning back in apparent boredom, Naruto looked at Sasuke leaning against the railing. "You actually look sexy in my clothes."

"Shut up, Naruto."Sakura sighed. "I want you to tell us about the akuma no mi."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, "Eh, why?"

"They sound very interesting."

The blonde jumped as team eight, the rest of them, came up behind him.

"Shino? You're done already?"he looked down to see the puppet-guy fighting Kabuto's other teammate. "That was fast."

Kurenai nodded, "Unlike Kiba, Shino doesn't stray away from the main point of the battle."

"Good thing. You need a level-head to keep your squad on the right track."Asuma along with the rest of his team walked up. "But, enough of that. Naruto, you seem to know a lot about the fruit. I myself have only heard vague descriptions of their powers."

"Sure,"he turned to team eight, "but you should already know about them, right?"

Kurenai shook her head, "Like you, Kiba has decided to keep any extra abilities secret."

Sighing, Naruto looked down to see the match between the girl from Suna and the girl from Team Gai just getting underway. "Fine, I'll tell you about them."

"The devil fruit are mystical fruits that can give the user many strange abilities depending on the fruit and its type."he looked around to make sure that everyone was following him. "They are the fruits of the Sea Devil, a great demon hidden at the lowest depths of the ocean; thus, anyone who eats one will gain a special ability, but forever lose the ability to swim."

Sakura quirked up at that, "Naruto?"he looked at her, knowing what she would ask, "You said that you couldn't swim earlier, does that mean that you ate one of the devil fruit?"

He sighed, but answered, "Yeah, I ate one. And if you want to still be able to swim, listen up. The fruit come in many different shapes, sizes and colors, but they all have one thing in common. They are all covered in swirls and spirals, if you forget this then remember that they have a horrible taste. It'll be the most horrible thing you EVER bite into."

Some people frowned. Shikamaru wanted to know more, "You said that they have different types, right? So what kinds are there?"

"Currently, there are only three types known. **Zoan**, **Logia**, and** Paramecia**."

"Zoan allows the user to turn into an animal, like Kiba's. Logia allows you to manipulate the elements, like create or turn yourself into fire. Paramecia are super-human physical abilities, like turn body parts into steel and what-not."

"So"asked Ino, "those moves, are they from a devil fruit?"

He shook his head, "No."

Sasuke looked at him, "So what kind of fruit did you eat?"

Naruto lowered his head, enough for his eyes to be shadowed, and smirked. "That there, is a secret..."

Before further questioning could go on, a howl of pain was heard. Rock Lee's leg and arm were enveloped in sand, and in a blink of an eye, were crushed.

The Gaara boy, lay on his back snickering. He tried to extend his sand out further, but before it could touch Lee, Gai had pulled him away.

Naruto watched as Gai spoke to Gaara, feeling somewhat angry at the outcome of the fight. _'And thanks to these bastards I couldn't see the fight.'_ he huffed angrily.

As Lee was removed from the arena, the board lit up, before landing on, **YAMANAKA INO VS HARUNO SAKURA**.

Naruto hadn't found the fight all that interesting, except when it was pretty close to the end. Both girls said, "I still won't let you have Sasuke-kun!" The match ended in a draw, both girls were disqualified.

The next fight between Dosu and Choji ended fairly quickly, with Choji being blasted by a new melody arm.

He had to restrain himself from getting involved with Hinata and Neji's fight. After belittling and bringing her already low self-esteem down, he proceeded to unmercifully beat her into submission. He had vowed to himself to beat the crap out of Neji if they ever fought.

With that, the preliminary ended, with all the losers and senseis leaving, allowing for the match-up (same as before).

* * *

It had been a day since the second exam ended. All of the genin were given a month to train and come up with new moves. Really, it was just to allow time for the spectators to arrive in the village.

For training, Kakashi tried to pawn him off on that closet-pervert (you know who), but he denied it, claiming that he already had someone to help him. Which he did. And tomorrow he'd go to meet them. But right now he just needed to get rested. After the exams he promised himself two days of sleeping and ramen. He just had lunch and was ready for a nap.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

Naruto groaned as he awoke. Someone was pounding on his door at...TWO IN THE MORNING?!? He had slept pass dinner and Ichiraku's was now closed. He hopped out of bed, pretty pissed off, with only his boxers on.

He yanked his door open, yelling, "What the hell do you want?"

"Nice way to greet a guest, dobe."

Actually looking at the person before him, he noticed it was Sasuke. "Eh, teme? What are you doing here?"

She held up an orange jacket, "I need to return this to you, before I leave with Kakashi."she handed it to the blonde, and they stood there for a good minute. "Well, can I come in?"

He quirked an eyebrow, but didn't protest. Once inside Sasuke collapsed on his sofa. "Why'd you wanna come by?"

She sighed, "News about my gender got out. Girls are looking for me, trying to turn me back into a boy, and guys are confessing to me. So I came to the last place that anyone would expect me to go."

"Whoa,"Naruto said, "I thought that you looked pretty hot now, but confessing your love, pretty lame."

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "You think I'm hot?"

Naruto blushed, and began stammering, "Well...uh-hehe...you've got some nice tits– I mean--!"

"Ah,"the Uchiha girl sat up, now with a kunai in her hand, "you like my breast?" She pulled up her shirt, letting the bandaging on her chest show, she held out the kunai. "Wanna take a look?"

Absolutely bewildered, but not a fool, Naruto took the knife and cut the bandages, letting free a pair of bouncy B-cups. He took them in his hands and began to massage them. Sasuke placed soft hands around his face and brought him up for a kiss. His eyes widened, but the shock resided in less time than he could have imagined. He pushed her on her back, and from there...

* * *

Naruto woke in a start. He looked around him to find no one. He groaned, feeling hot and sticky. He was completely naked, he had only his sheets covering him. He groaned, remembering the events of earlier that morning. He stood up, with his sheets, and began searching his apartment for any sign of his teammate. He found no trace of her, it had to be noon, she would've be long gone by this time.

He sighed, figuring he'd better take a shower. He had to go meet Tenzō. He himself believed that Zoan versus Zoan training was the best way to go.

* * *

**A/N: The scene involving Sasuke and Naruto is central to this entire story, don't bad mouth it, or I'll kick your ass through cyberspace. Yeah, Naruto's personality seems weird, with how quickly he changes from happy to mad, but he's just changing the subject. The story doesn't seem too well written, and events seem to come out from nowhere, but I'm just trying to go as fast as possible. Just wait a few more chapters.  
**

**Rokushiki - Six Powers**

**Shikyaku no jutsu - Four Legs Technique**

**Jūjin Bunshin - Man-Beast Clone**

**Gatsuga - Dual Piercing Fang**

**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan - Naruto Uzumaki Barrage**

**akuma no mi - devil fruit**

**Tekkai - Iron Mass**

**Shigan - Finger Gun**

**Shigan: Ouren - Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus**

**Katon: Gōkyakū no jutsu - Fire Style: Fire Ball Technique**

**Magen: Jigoku Kōka no jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique**

**Zoan, Logia, Paramecia - Akuma no Mi types**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unnamed**

**A/N: My story seems a bit childish, but I'm going about it like One Piece. Starting kind of funny, and gradually getting more serious. That's how I see it at least.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Tenzō sighed, standing from the tree stump he'd created earlier. He walked over to Naruto's sweating form, his eye twitching when an gross yawn came from him. He gave the blonde a swift kick to the ribs.

"Ah!"He glared at the older man,"The hell is your problem?"

Tenzō's eyes narrowed. "We only have five days until the final exam. Four, counting that the day before you shall rest. It doesn't matter if those other genin aren't on par with you. Orochimaru is within the village, and most likely in conjunction with Sand, we must be prepared for anything." His stare lightened as the boy stood, though with an angry groan.

"Why can't the others handle that slimy bastard? I'm fighting Neji Hyuuga, last year's top rookie. I'll have to take a few hits to make everything look real. But, I'm pretty sure that he's eaten a fruit."

One of Tenzō's eyebrows raised, "Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Don't know,"he looked towards the ceiling, "I can just feel it in my bones. You know, senpai?"He looked over to see his so called friend giving him a skeptical look, he frowned at him. He prepared to activate his fruit powers, "Whatever. Let's get this over with..."

"Wait a second, this time release some of the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto gave the man a puzzled look. "We've been training with the Kyuubi and devil fruit powers separately. It's time to combine them. "

He sighed, he really hated using that overgrown fur-ball, when he used its chakra they grew a mental link. And mixing fruit powers with demon chakra, that's just a disaster waiting to happen. "Okay, let's do this. Just make sure that you're prepared in case anything goes wrong."

"It'll be fine."he said, knowing that no one else would feel the demonic energy from their position. Currently, they were more than one-hundred meters below ground, in a special anbu training hall.

He braced himself as Naruto's size grew past that of even Enma, and the foul chakra of the fox began to pour out.

His eyes widened as Naruto's appearance changed. "Amazing..."

* * *

The last few days had passed by easily for the boy. Besides from Tenzō and Teuchi, he hadn't spoken to a single person, including his teammates.

He now sat in his living room, the day of the final exam, in a new attire. He dressed completely in black, his pants reached pass his ankles, suspenders clipped to his pants fell loosely around his legs, wore a short sleeved black hoodie with no shirt under. He brushed his hair down enough to place a plain top hat on his head, goggles sitting on the brim. He had even replaced the cloth of his hitai-ate with black silk, it now sat around his neck. The bangs of his blonde hair the only thing taking away from his dreary look.

He moved to his window and looked at the crowded streets, _'They look so excited. They're so clueless of the World...'_He was pulled from his thoughts as someone knocked at his door.

Opening it, he saw a longtime friend of his, "Hatō!"

Akimichi Hatō shared hardly any resemblance to her portly relatives - her weight being one thing. She was much more thinner, almost Naruto's size. If not for the swirls on her cheeks, anyone would not place her with the clan.

"Come on,"the older girl turned to leave, "I'll walk you to the stadium."

They joined the flow of the street, both being eyed by many alarmed villagers. Hatō was a well known jonin around the village, she being seen with the blonde was confusing; though not more than Naruto being dressed entirely in black. The seventeen year-old also was dressed in black, but that was normal. Naruto was known for his flamboyant orange.

"I've heard about you showing the rokushiki,"she said bluntly, "it bothers me that you did. Though no one knows that neither I nor Tenzō uses them, I don't want anyone to analyze them too much." she looked at the blonde from the corner of her eye, it holding an empty brown color.

That was another thing that took her apart from the rest of her clan, her attitude. Most of the Akimichi were peaceful, loving people. She on the other hand, was very cold, and loved to get a fight going.

He just shrugged the look off, adding a light chuckle to his action. "Hokage-sama didn't seem to have any worries about me using them. Besides, anyone who saw them will instantly think that they needed chakra, which actually disrupts them."

"Still,"she said sighing, "I don't even want one person learning **soru**, our weakest technique. If they can learn one, they can learn them all."

They came to the stadium's entrance. Naruto gave one last word, "Well, even you might have to use them soon, and you know that. You wanting to protect them will not make "them" happy."

Hatō sighed once again, watching the blonde enter the arena, "I know."

* * *

He had to admit, the stadium was nice. The walls reached up hundreds of feet, the thousands upon thousands of seats were all filled with loud people, waiting to be entertained.

He got strange looks as he walked to the line of genin. Mostly everyone was wondering why he'd worn all black on the hottest day recorded in Konoha's history.

* * *

"What's up with that look?"Sakura stared down in disbelief. "Why'd he change his clothing?"

Ino shrugged, "With all the things he's done in the past month you should be ready for anything he does."

"Humph,"Choji said, stuffing his face, "next thing you know, he's part of some sinister organization."

* * *

Gekko wasn't there, instead a man with a senbon in his mouth had taken his place. He gave a slight nod as the boy walked up, "You're lucky. We're just about to start."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together, "Huh,"he looked at the others, "you can't, Sasuke isn't here."

Genma sighed, he wasn't one to repeat himself, "We will wait until the Uchiha's match for her to arrive. If she isn't here by then, she'll be disqualified."

The blonde grumbled a bit, scratching his head. _'Stupid teme. Probably just going to make a dramatic appearance.'_

"If that's all then..."Genma turned to the Hokage, giving him a nod.

The old man slowly sat up, making it look as if he had really let his age affect him. He stood at the railing to his private box, "Welcome, to the Chunin Selection Exam's conclusion! Right now, before you are the most talented genin to grace this year's exam."he paused to take in a breath, "I ask that you stay throughout every match, and see the stunning results of all the villages, and of course, enjoy yourselves!"the speech was followed by a loud cheer, full of idiotic "Hell yeah!"s.

Genma stepped before the genin, facing the crowd of villagers, "Match one: Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyūga Neji!"he turned to them. "Everyone except the called go to prepared waiting area."

As the other genin made their way to the waiting area, Neji and Naruto walked to either side of Genma.

Naruto took a chance and glanced at the other boy, they caught each others eyes. Neji scoffed at him before whipping his head back around. He was left glaring daggers at the side of his head, _'What a bitch!'_

"Are you ready?"he looked between both boys, who had spaced themselves apart. "Begin!"he leaped back a few feet knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"Well,"Neji said, a smirk on his face, "are you going to come or what, dead-last?"

The blonde growled at the taunt, under normal circumstances he wouldn't have attacked, but he had to put on a show. "Rrrraaaagggghhhh!"

Neji smirked as his he activated his byakugan, thinking that his plan had worked. As the blonde closed in he slid into his family's battle stance. With a few jabs to the chest the blonde went down, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another blonde came from seemingly nowhere, a kunai in hand.

Twisting around to face him, Neji once again jabbed the blonde in the chest. This time though without him going up in smoke.

The blonde sat holding his chest, feeling like he did when Orochimaru had placed that seal on him, only not as widespread. He groaned, looking back up at Neji's face, a smirk on it. That bastard was laughing at him!

He shot up off the ground, hovering over the Hyūga's head for a moment, before delivering a neck snapping kick to him.

He was sent flying, and would have hit the ground if he hadn't righted himself at the last second.

He sat on his knee, wiped the blood and spittle from his mouth, and smirked, "Lucky hit, loser. Don't think that you'll win this. Fate has decided your end."

Naruto merely took out two kunai, one in each hand, flipping them so their blades faced the ground. He charged forward, five clones being created without the use of hand signs.

Neji straightened as the two came near. They were fast and before he could take out one he'd have been injured. With a smirk on his face he began to spin.

Naruto paused as he felt a blue aura begin to compress around Neji, _'He's using that? I thought that only the main-branch could use it, never mind even read about it!'_ He stopped suddenly, and pushing as much energy in his legs as he could, jumped back.

"**Hakkeshō: Kaiten**!"

He couldn't have made his choice sooner. As the blue swirl hit him, his clones were destroyed and he sent rocketing back towards the stadium wall.

"**Geppou**!"he exclaimed, and kicked off the very air itself, stopping his advancement to the wall. He hovered in place for but a second, before once again kicking the air and launching himself at his opponent. "**Rankyaku**!"

* * *

Sakura sat wide-eyed, along with Ino and Choji. _'That's just impossible! Those moves that he used before are crazy as well, but there's __**no**__ way that he can jump off of __**air**__!'_

"Whoa,"Choji said, munching on barbeque flavored chips, "who knew that it was possible to jump off the air. That's just freaky..."

Ino meanwhile was counting her fingers, "So that's five techniques...he's only got one more, one more of those freaky techniques."

Not too many rows down sat Hyūga Hiashi, along with his daughter, Hanabi. He had suppressed the surprise he had felt when Neji used a main-branch only technique, seeing those familiar techniques...they brought up his worst memories.

"CP9..."he whispered.

Hanabi, seeing her father in distress touched, his hand. "Father,"she said, looking up into his face.

He immediately stilled himself, unable to stop the light smile from spreading across his lips, "There's nothing wrong, Hanabi-chan. Keep your eyes on your cousin's match."

Hiashi, taking his own advice, returned to the match. He kept a careful eye on the blonde. _'He's putting on a show. Anyone in CP9 would be able to beat a genin, even the rookie of the year, easily. But it doesn't make sense, if he's using their moves, why doesn't he just wipe him out?'_he closed his eyes in frustration. _'No! I should be glad that he isn't seeking to injure Neji. I couldn't take losing someone else to "them"...'_

_

* * *

_

Hinata rubbed her arm uneasily, suddenly feeling a sense of nostalgia. The blood had drained from her face as Naruto leaped forward.

Kiba looked at her worriedly, "Everything alright, Hinata? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

She smiled at him awkwardly, "Y-yes, Kiba-kun. It's nothing."

He didn't look too reassured, but accepted the answer nonetheless.

As he returned his attention back to the match at hand, Hinata stared down at her trembling hands. _'__**Geppou**__. I remember... from __**that**__ night...'_

_

* * *

_

Neji hardly dodged the energy blade, he was sure he'd lost a few hairs. He turned to see Naruto "flying" towards him, a finger outstretched.

"**Shigan**!"

He winced as the blonde's finger pierced him, but withstood the pain. He latched onto the boys wrist, holding him in place, and with his free hand began to pepper him with light jabs.

"**Tekkai**!"the blonde hardened his body, trying to negate the pain; though the pain itself was lessened, the effect was still the same. More of his chakra points had been blocked off, and though he didn't need any chakra to win, moving his body was beginning to become harder and harder.

'_Damn,'_he thought, _'that is not going to help. I'll have to dodge from now on.'_

He brought up his left hand and shoved his finger through Neji shoulder blade, before jumping away. He twisted in mid-air and kicked both legs, in separate directions, "**Rankyaku: Hakurai**!"

Neji spun once again, "**Hakkeshō: Kaiten**!" And, once again stopped the attack.

Naruto smirked, landing on the ground, "Nice one, Neji. Let's pick up the speed, eh?"

Neji's face remained stoic, "Why not?"

The blonde disappeared, returning to sight right before Neji, "**Shigan: Ouren**."

It was a stroke of luck, just a tiny one, but Neji blocked the attack, with just the raise of his forearm. The finger stopped only inches away from his face.

The blonde looked absolutely shocked. There was no way that he could have blocked it! While in his state of shock he was pushed back, only slightly.

Neji had crouched over his hands ready to move. "You are in my range of divination."

'_Damn.'_

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Sho**!"

"**Kami-e**!"

Just as Neji's fingers closed in on him, his body went limp, and began to flow; no restrictions.

* * *

"Oh my..."Ino was unable to finish her sentence. The final technique was just so _freaky_.

"His body! I-It's like paper!"the barbeque flavored chips fell from Choji's mouth, astounded by the swift, yet graceful, movements of his fellow genin.

Sakura just stared at the boy, mouth slightly open, wondering how it was even possible to flatten your body like that. _'And he hasn't even used his fruit.'_

_

* * *

_

The Kazekage hummed, "Well. I would never had guessed that you had agents of the World Government here, Hokage-sama." He craned his neck slightly, "And so well trained, that they can hide their true potential while still looking as if they were giving their all."

Hiruzen returned the look, "Well, they're everywhere. You just have to pay attention, Kazekage-sama. They are not only the most obvious, but also the people you'd think of last." He smiled, thinking of the villagers' surprise, Naruto using those unknown moves. His smile vanished, he returned to the match, "Why speak now? He has used many strange techniques already."

"Well,"the man smiled, "I like to wait until the battle is over to speak."

* * *

He had missed. Every strike had not hit it's mark _'How? How could the dead last...?'_

Naruto watched the dumbfounded Hyūga. "You see that you can't touch, huh." No answer.

"Eh, whatever." He waited no more, he wanted to finish it. "**Soru**."

He appeared behind Neji, and before he could act, "**Rankyaku**."

* * *

Shikamaru felt nervous as Naruto climbed the steps, his feet tapping against the cold cement.

He stood perfectly still as Naruto stopped beside him. His aura washing over him. It felt scary, evil, dark. It felt..._**hungry**_.

A arm covered in black fell over his shoulder, "Ah, man Shikamaru. That was one messed up fight. That teme would have gotten me if I didn't twist my damn body around like that. It was a close one."

Shikamaru loosened up a bit. He turned to Naruto, he looking out over the crowds of civilians. Though it couldn't be seen in outer appearance, Shikamaru knew that the blonde was forcing himself to talk.

From the corner of his eye he saw Shino staring at the boy, looking wary of him. He sent a quick glance to him before turning.

"Maybe now you'll think to look before you go charging in like that."

They stood there, now snickering. Both straining to keep their however small relationship.

Genma had returned"Match two: Nara Shikamaru versus Temari."

"Eh,"Naruto sighed, out of relief or tiredness he didn't know, "looks like you gotta go." He moved back, letting his arm fall to his side. "What can I say?"he stood smiling, something hidden beneath it - some kind of urgency, "Keep on your toes, pay attention to anything and everything, and"he paused, "just don't die."

The Nara boy looked confused, trying understand the hidden meaning. _'Is something going to happen?'_

"Nara Shikamaru, either come down or forfeit the match."

The boy started, and, without thinking, jumped over the railings.

Whilst in mid-air he turned to see Naruto's smiling face, _'Please let this feeling not be right.'_

_

* * *

_

**Well that's it for this chapter, but there's something extra that I've added on. How many people have noticed that I haven't written about how Orochimaru's seal was removed? **

**

* * *

**

**Omake**

Naruto walked through the village, with a dumb look on his face. _'I can't believe that I forgot to get the stupid seal removed!'_

Upon arriving at the Anbu headquarters Tenzō had identified something wrong with Naruto's chakra, and with a quick lift of the boy's shirt spotted the **Gogyo Fūin**. Without another word he sent him off to the Hokage, refusing to train with him until the seal was removed.

"Stupid senpai,"he muttered to himself, unbeknownst to a giant looming shadow above him.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

The blonde whipped around, immediately recognizing the deep voice. "Ero-sennin?"

The white haired man jumped at the name, "What the hell was that gaki?"

"What?"Naruto himself looked offended. "You're telling me that you've finally quit writing that smut and stopped "researching"?"

The man couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his face, the street they were on was now crowded with villagers trying to see what was going on.

"Why you little-come here!"he grabbed the boy by his furry collar and took to the rooftops. He dropped the boy unceremoniously as he reached a distance that he deemed embarrassment free.

"What's your problem, gaki?"

The blonde stood up, his chest puffed out a bit, "I need you to remove a seal for me, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya visibly deflated at the nickname. "Kid, it's been, what, five years since you last saw me. A nice, "Hello, Jiraiya-sama, can I ask for your assistance" couldn't kill ya'."

The boy frowned, "Whatever."

The white-haired man returned the expression. Rather than continue their little debacle he changed subjects, "What seal?"

Naruto removed his jacket and lifted his shirt, showing the ruined seal on his belly. "Your slithering friend paid my team a visit. Took a chunk out of Sasuke and slammed this on me."

Jiraiya's frown deepened, "So he is inside the village, and gave Sasuke a cursed seal."

"Well,"Naruto hummed, attracting Jiraiya's attention.

"What?"

"It's gone now." Jiraiya gave him an incredulous stare.

"What? How?" He himself had studied that seal and could not find a way to neutralize it. That seal resulted in the deaths of so many.

Not knowing how to put it, Naruto beat around the bush, "Has anyone - and I mean anyone - ever have the seal and it just come up missing?"

No destruction of the seal? It just vanished? That only happened once, with– "Sasuke's a girl now, isn't...she?"

The blonde nodded dumbly, "Has this happened before?"

The white-haired man nodded, feeling incredibly awkward at the moment, "You know Mitarashi Anko?"the blonde's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Yup, used to be a boy. She was still cute then, she was considered what you call a 'trap'. Don't ask why that's the name."

As Naruto continued to hold up his shirt Jiraiya noticed he'd forgotten the time, he had very important 'research' to attend to. So without further ado...

"Here ya' go kid!"he slammed his hand into the blonde's gut, knocking the wind out of him. He flew back a good four meters.

The white-haired man winced at the heap he had landed in , but still went ahead to perform the shunshin. "Sorry kid, gotta go!"

Naruto lay there for three hours, unconscious, before Tenzō came, laughing and sporting a grin.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Hakkeshō: Kaiten - Eight Tri-grams: Heavenly Spin**

**Geppou - Moon Step**

**Rankyaku: Hakurai - Storm Leg: White Lightning**

**Shigan: Ouren - Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus**

**Hakke Rokujūyon Sho - Eight Tri-grams: Sixty-four Palms**

**Kami-e - Paper Drawing **This actually needs to be explained to those who don't know about this technique, when used it flattens the user's body like paper and lets them move without limitations, imagine Naruto dodging Neji's attacks like that.

**Gogyo Fuin - Five Star Elemental Seal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blitz**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or One Piece.  
**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru sighed as he walked back to his spot against the railings. Where Naruto had remained the entire time. "Man, Shikamaru..."

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I sucked."

Naruto looked at him, his eyebrow quirked. "What, that match was brilliant! You could have won if your reserves were a bit larger. You're definitely gonna make chunin, man."

Shikamaru, surprised at the blonde, had nothing to say. He was surely waiting for an insult.

"Next match." Genma stood once again in the middle of the arena, all eyes on him. "Aburame Shino versus Konkuro of Sand."

Shino grasped the railings, ready to jump down, _'Finally, I need to get away from Naruto for awhile. His personality today is just terrifying.'_

"I forfeit."

Shino looked over, his opponent looking a bit nervous.

"What?"

Genma waited for no other remarks, "Winner, Aburame Shino by forfeit!"

'_He doesn't look too well.'_the boy shifted nervously, _'I'm not that scary. There's something going on...'_

**

* * *

**

"Well, that's good."Sakura sighed, somewhat relieved, "This isn't another bloody match."

Ino nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Naruto's matches are brutal, know? These last two matches have really helped. But, this next match isn't going to be void of blood."

"You don't have to worry about Sasuke."

Both girls looked up, startled by the unfamiliar voice. A teen girl, barely their height, stood looking over towards the competitors' box.

Choji, still munching away, leaned back to see their visitor. "Hatō?"

"Huh?" Ino turned to Choji surprised, "You know this person?"

"Of course!" He stood fast and picked the girl up in a bone-crushing hug. "She's my cousin."

Holding back a groan of pain, the small Akimichi smiled, "Nice to see you too, Choji."

Ino couldn't believe what she just heard, "You two are related?"

Letting go, Choji stared blankly at his teammate. "Yeah,"he pointed to both their cheeks, "see the resemblance?"

There was no denying it, the truth was in the cheeks. "It's just that she's so tiny and you're so f-"

"What do you mean we don't have to worry about Sasuke?"

Sakura spoke up, trying to look as intimidating as she could.

Hatō looked at her, a small hint of disdain in her look, undetectable. _'Naruto had to be on a team with this person? There's no telling how many times he could have died trying to save a helpless little damsel like this, despite his skills.'_ "I meant that Sasuke will not participate in the rest of the exams." Before the question could arise, Hatō spoke, "It seems that she's overdone herself. When she came in, her chakra stores were completely depleted,"she scratched her nose. "I work at the hospital sometimes, rumors travel quickly."

The harshness in the Haruno's glare lightened, but she carried on staring, scrutinizing the brunette.

"Final match of round one! Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara! Both competitors come to the arena immediately!"

**

* * *

**

"Hinata."

The pale-eyed girl turned slowly, knowing full well whose stern voice called out to her. "Tou-sama."

The man stood solemnly, his youngest daughter to his left. "Hinata, would you mind if we sat with you?"

She jumped at the question; normally he would just sit, say nothing to her; though here he was asking her.

"Y-yes."

Kiba, sensing something that he was not welcome to know about, quickly excused himself, "I'm gonna go check on Shino, he must be mad about not getting to fight yet."

As the boy and his dog ran off, the family of three sat quietly.

Hiashi debated with himself on what to do, how to stop the unease wracking his daughter, until deciding to simply lay his hand over her's. simply saying, "Everything will be fine."

She looked at her father's face, still hard, but with something gentle hidden beneath the hard exterior. _'He knows.'_

"Final match of round one! Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara! Both competitors come to the arena immediately!"

**

* * *

**

"Shino!"

The bespectacled bug-user turned to his teammate, quirked an eyebrow. "Kiba? Why aren't you with Hinata?"

"Her dad and sister came over, it was getting kind of awkward so I-" He immediately halted in his progression, Akamaru, sitting in his coat, now growling at the blonde teen standing before them.

He turned to Naruto, standing beside Shikamaru, a slight smirk splayed across his face.

Kiba scrunched his nose, as if some horrible stench had suddenly wafted through the small area, "You stink."

The blonde's smile only grew larger, "You're one to talk, scrotum licking mutt."

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me, you damn dirty dog!"

They butted heads, both growling ferociously. An animalistic killing intent poured over the closest bystanders. Their shadows stretched across the floor, face to face, both displaying more bestial features than they should have.

The tense situation ended when Kiba gave off a hearty laugh, "I knew it! You ate a zoan fruit, and a carnivorous one at that. I honestly thought that I was the only fruit user in the entire village."

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose, "Zoan? That's the animal one, right?" He received two nods from both boys.

"So,"Shino interjected, "how can you tell if someone is a zoan, and if they're carnivorous or not?"

"Well,"Naruto began, "you can't really classify anyone else into the three groups. You can really only do that with zoans, we carnivorous zoans are much more...brash, violent. Anyway, it's incredibly easy to tell zoans apart from logia and paramecium; whenever two zoans of two different species come together, we most likely don't like each other."

One of the Suna siblings appeared to be listening, Temari, "So, what species are you?"

"That's easy to tell,"Kiba smiled, pointing to his nose, "he smells of fresh water, and his teeth are more pronounced than any dog or cat that I've ever seen. He's a-"

"There's no need to say it now, Kiba,"Naruto turned to see Genma returning to the center of the Arena once again, after a brief intermission. "You'll see it soon enough."

"Final match of round one! Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara! Both competitors come to the arena immediately!"

**

* * *

**

It had been ten minutes of standing in this damned spot, the crowd of rowdy villagers was beginning to become frustrated and unknowingly send of tiny bits of killing intent.

Gaara stood perfectly still, unblinking, waiting for his victim to arrive. Only centimeters away, Genma felt uneasy.

Genma glanced at the Hokage's booth, seeing if the match were to be once again prolonged. Hiruzen sat, inclined on his chair so as to better hear his fellow Kage. They spoke few words before the younger man turned away. The old man nodded his head, signaling the decision to call the match in Gaara's victory.

"Winner of the final match of round one, Sabaku no Gaara!" An uproar of angry yells and disappointed shrieks came immediately, and without hesitation Genma called the next match. "First match of round two, Uzumaki Naruto versus Sabaku no Gaara!"

The noise within the stadium fell to the floor at once.

**

* * *

**

Naruto pressed firmly against the railings, "Well guys, time for me to go."

Shikamaru placed a hand on the blonde's black clothed shoulder, "Remember what you said to me 'Keep on your toes, pay attention to anything and everything, and don't die'? You better do exactly that, okay?"

Naruto gave his large signature grin, "Shikamaru,"his disposition changed to that of pure urgency, for only a split second, "you should worry more about your own well-being."

The body beneath his hand was gone, only air filled the space. _'It's about to happen! Whatever 'it' is, it's about to happen, soon.'_

**

* * *

**

Naruto landed near Genma's left, crouched down so that his knuckles barely scraped the ground. "Ready, Gaara-chan?"

The red-head ignored the insult, he looked dead-on into Naruto's blue orbs, seeing his reflection in their depths. "We've been waiting for this, mother and I. I'll finally be able to kill you, and give my life meaning."

Naruto gave a toothy grin, he felt the Kyuubi, banging against the cage; he wanted out. His head hurt, the fox really wanted to kill their opponent. He must be really strong. He never felt so excited, "We'll see, wont we?"

Genma sighed inwardly, wondering how he wound up drawing the short straw in being proctor (literally). _'I'm the one who gets stuck with two loony jinchuuriki. Just my luck.'_

"Are you two ready?"he began to move back, knowing full well just how destructive this was going to get. He jumped all the way to the wall furthest away the two combatants. "Begin!"

Immediately, not wanting to take a serious injury in the beginning of their fight, Naruto flipped onto his hands and let off a kick, "**Rankyaku**!"

A huge cloud of dust and sand flew up as the energy blade collided with Gaara. Naruto continued to flip backwards, only stopping when he had a good ten meters between him and his opponent.

As the cloud dissipated a large shield of sand, much bulkier than normal, was seen in front of Gaara. A vertical slash cutting halfway through.

'_Eh, he didn't just throw that entire thing up, he began to pile more and more sand onto it as it pushed through, until it failed. Nice one.'_

"Don't think that you'll be able to touch me so easily."

"I'm not as arrogant as you think I am, I know that I'll have wear down that sand before I can touch you." He placed his hands into the ram seal,"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**." He created three clones, each carrying two handfuls of shuriken. "Go."

All three clones charged forward, diverging at separate points to surround Gaara. One behind him, another to his right, and the final just overhead. The real Naruto leapt onto the wall behind him, crouching upon it.

All three clones threw their projectiles. The red-head stood unmoving as multiple pillars of sand sprouted, intercepting the kunai and shooting towards their targets. All but one of the clones had been destroyed, he hopped across the air, twisted his body, and threw a kunai.

Naruto, seeing his chance, moved, "**Soru**." he flew forward at an unbelievable speed, raising a single finger. "**Shigan**."

Like predicted, all the sand first moved towards the kunai. Gaara noticing that his sand would not make it in time to block the blonde alone, raised his hands, controlling his own defense.

The blonde's finger pierced the red-head's shoulder by less than two centimeters before the grainy feeling of the sand wrapped around his ankle. He was thrown away towards the stadium's wall, he righted himself before hitting it, allowing for him to land safely parallel to the ground.

A large smile came across his face as he saw Gaara touch his shoulder, "How does it feel? Does it hurt, Gaara-chan?"

"You-you!"he clutched the wound, his sand beginning to frenzy around him. "I'll kill you! For mother!"

"We'll see."he looked past the red-head, at his clone. He gave a small wink. He returned his attention to Gaara, who began to construct a dome of sand about his person, "Now wait a second, you can't leave just yet."

Both blondes sprinted towards each other, making a sharp turn towards Gaara just centimeters away. "**Soru**."

As they both neared the now completed dome tendrils of sand shot out, both blondes began dodging and hopping through the sand, whilst still maintaining their speed. They shot to the right, clear of the sand, and pressed on.

Both Naruto and his clone skid to a halt as multiple claws broke through the ground, too close to successfully dodge. Before he knew it, the blonde was grabbed by his arm, and his clone using one of the claws as a springboard propelled into the air. The clone twisted mid-air, hurling Naruto through the air as the sand claws crushed him.

Naruto flew through air, past the lot of claws attempting to reach him. He flew over the sand dome and kicked off the air"**Geppou**." He shot far into the sky, creating another clone. It grabbed the back of his shirt, and with a small twist, threw Naruto forward.

Naruto fell headlong, before curling into a spinning ball. "**Soru**!"he exclaimed, forcing his velocity to increase.

When he was directly over the dome he unfolded, upside down; his feet were together as he brought his legs down, "**Rankyaku: Gai**!"

A large blade of red energy came forth, cloaking the stadium in red. It collided with the dome, but continued to cut through the earth until deeply embedded, before it exploded.

Naruto, still airborne, couldn't help but think, _'Sasuke is missing some show...'_

**

* * *

**

Kakashi walked along the cold wood floor of Sasuke's apartment, carrying a warm bowl of broth. He stopped at the bedroom door, "Sasuke, I have your food."

"Get in here already!"

Kakashi walked inside, frowning at how weak his student looked. She lay in her bed, her skin paler than usual, bags under her eyes and a bucket half full of puke to her side.

"How do you feel?"

"Unh,"she frowned at him, winced as she turned to face her wall, "don't ask me stupid questions."

Kakashi stood perplexed at how all this had happened in two days. Just yesterday morning Sasuke was up doing the most strenuous exercises for any genin, now she lay in her bed, looking like the girl from _The_ _Exorcist_. She couldn't have developed the flu, she kept herself in top shape, ate the right foods, _'It's more likely that she's pregnant.'_

His one visible eye widened slightly.

Sasuke turned to her bucket, this time letting out enough sickness to make the bucket overflow, "Son of a bitch!"

'_Nah. Like that would happen, not with someone who was recently a boy. I mean, it took Anko years before she even kissed a boy.'_

"Sensei!"

**

* * *

**

Naruto landed easy next to a tree, he leaned on it as the dust cloud disappeared.

The dome had caved in, allowing for everyone to see Gaara lying face up in a massive crater, a glazed look in his eyes. His left arm had been mangled by that last attack, everyone was surprised to see that the boy had not gone off the deep end...yet.

Gaara looked over to his arm, now seeing (and possibly feeling) his horrible wound. It had been cut so deep that bone could be seen. His expression changed to pure horror, his mouth opened, letting out a silent scream.

Naruto himself was surprised behind the boy's reactions. He had half expected him to charge in head first with that murderous glint in his eyes. His eyebrow rose as his sand began to dig into the ground, grinding the earth until it became very fine; it briefly resurfaced from a large hole, and began forming around his arm. He gradually stood, his eyes containing something more malicious than before.

'_What the hell is he doing?'_ He looked awed when he saw the sand finally stop coming out of the ground and began to shape into a giant fist. _'Holy shit! That thing's as big as a fucking house!'_ Indeed it was, the top of the sand arm stood above the very top of the stadium, shadowing the entire audience.

Gaara was hunched over, his right hand atop his knee. He looked, a sneer upon his face.

"Uzumaki,"Gaara's voice called out, panting and crazed, "let us have some fun."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the giant sand fist descended, moving faster than anything its size should.

"Shit..."the blonde had wasted too much time staring at it, he couldn't dodge this. He crossed his arms, covering his upper body and braced himself as the massive attack struck him. "**Tekkai**!"

He held his ground for but a second before giving in, he was pressed against the wall of the stadium. Thousands of pounds of force was being applied to each inch of his body, he could feel the sand grating against him, it flowed continuously shredding his clothes. _'Oh my god!'_

The fist burst through the wall, still rocketing ahead.

The arm came to a sudden halt, shooting the comparably small blonde off into Konoha's forest. It had been well over ten seconds and Naruto's velocity had not slowed at all.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he sailed through the air; he somehow felt tired, ready to black out at any moment.

'_I...I'm losing consciousness. I can't continue on like this...'_

He collided with a boulder, painfully, though somewhat thankful for that jolt of pain. He fell, leaving an impossibly large fault in the rock. He shook, his body feeling numb.

"Gaara...you..."he lifted himself up, calmed himself. He took five deep breaths before looking ahead. He had cleared quite a path. He smiled, he could still see the stadium from his location, though it was but a dot in the horizon. He sniffed the air, knowing that he was surrounded by hundreds of Oto and Suna nin. _'They aren't going to do anything? Such loyal dogs, never disobey your master.'_

He reached around his neck, removed his hitai-ate, threw it to the ground, soon followed by his jacket and sandals. He dug his toes into the ground and sat in a kneeling position, as if ready to pounce, his fingers curled. He closed his eyes, reopened them, "It's time."

**

* * *

**

Sakura stood against the railing of her level, staring into the large hole in the stadium's wall. "W-what?"

Ino and Choji themselves were speechless, the same as many others in the audience.

Hatō stared at Gaara, feeling more than a little malice towards him. "It's not over."

The tree genin turned her way, along with many other spectators.

"He's not going to allow him such cheap satisfaction."

**

* * *

**

"What was that?"Kankuro mumbled to himself.

Shikamaru returned from his stupor, and looked crookedly at the boy. "You mean that you don't know what that was? Did he just come up with that on the spot?"

"I suppose so."Temari whispered, staring at her little brother. Fear evident in her voice, she had never Gaara pull off anything like that without Shukaku.

Shino adjusted his glasses, "Either way, I don't see Naruto getting up after that."

"Don't call the match over too quickly,"Kiba held the sleeve of his shirt over his nose, his eyes watering, "Naruto's scent has gotten really strong now."

Shikamaru paused as he felt a wave of killing intent pass over him. That same ravenous feeling mixed in despair, only multiplied dozens of times. He looked at the sand siblings, both near each other, trembling. Even Shino was breathing a little harder.

Slowly he looked to the massive hole in the stadium's wall. There he saw a Naruto, not so much like Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Gaara had never let his gaze stray from that hole. He knew that the blonde would return, he knew that he had to enjoy this battle a bit more. "Well, you really do look different, but I can still tell that it's you."

Naruto, he was finally ready. No more holding back. Not when he's shown _this_.

Naruto's size had more than doubled in stature, even when hunched over as he was. His skin was now a dark bronze, though there wasn't much of it to see, only his well muscled torso; his body had been coated by hard emerald scales, from head to toe. His hair had melded with it, blonde mane cascaded from his head down his back; his whiskers now etched across his cheeks, golden. His long reptilian tail, the same startling green, lay limp upon the ground. His hands, covered with small, spiked scales, had grown sharp yellowish claws. His legs now curved in order to accommodate his speed and power, and his long claw like feet supported this massive bulk.

He looked strange, having only the bottom of his face human.

"This is the power of the **wani wani no mi**!"

**

* * *

**

"Oh my goodness." Sakura fell back into her seat, eyes wide. "Naruto..."

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter.**

**It was originally going to be either the neko neko no mi or the yami yami no mi, I felt a bit more at ease using my own fruit.**

**Wani Wani no Mi -** Crocodile Fruit

**Rankyaku: Gai - **Storm Leg: Scythe**  
**


End file.
